Birds and the Bees
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: Anna asked Elsa what are the birds and the bees. Let's see what Elsa's reaction will be :D
1. Chapter 1

**Funny one shot about Anna asking Elsa what's the birds and the bees. Let's see Elsa's reaction to this.**

* * *

><p>It was an ordinary Saturday for everyone in the castle of Arendelle well everyone expect Anna. Anna was in the paining room slouching on the couch that have the painting of Joan the Arc hovering over it. Usually she will be either going on an sleigh ride with Kristoff and Sven or be building another snowman for Olaf so he can have a friend but sadly those were cancel. Kristoff and Sven are alway on an ice harvesting trip and Olaf is out looking for his head. Literally. Anna then got up and looked out the window to check on Olaf's progress on getting his head, when she got there, she knew the poor snowman was having no luck finding it. She offered to help him out but he insisted that he find it himself. Anna walked back to the couch and land on it on her back. She did an heavy sigh before sinking deeper into the couch. She looked up at the painting of Joan. "Oh Joan. I'm so bored. There's nothing for me to do here and I can't bother Elsa because she's in her "deep reading" in the library" Anna then threw her hands up and said in an dramatic voice "Joan save me from the boredom before I turn out like Elsa. Boring. *sigh* give me a sign of hope!" As if Joan had answer her pleading, an book feel from an shelf that was across from where she was. As if the opportunity will slipped away from her within an certain time limit, Anna quickly got off the couch and ran over to the book on the ground. Anna picked the book up and dusted it off, making her cough during the process. After she finished coughing, she looked at the book and said with an intriguing voice "The birds and the bees? Well that seems interesting"<p>

**10 minutes**

"The End" Anna then closed the book and waited a few seconds before saying "I don't get this at all." Suddenly, she had an idea! "Maybe Elsa might know what it means. Yeah!" She then grabbed the book and headed towards the library. When she made it there, she saw Elsa sitting properly with an book in her hands. You can tell that she was deeply into it. That's Elsa for you, she always find a way to get into deep reading with any book she gets her hands on.

"Hey Elsa?!" Anna said, snapping the older sister out of her trance. Elsa looked at Anna and replied "Hmm? What is it Anna?"

"What are the birds and bees?!" Anna blurted out loud

"W-What?!" Elsa spluttered out as she dropped off

"Yeah I was read this book call the birds and the bees and I don't quite understand. But knowing how big of a bookworm you are, I was hoping you can help me understand it"

Elsa's face went bright red which was strangely weird to see. She then began to stuttered

"W-Well..I-I..um..y-you see huh?!"

"C'mon Elsa! Tell me! Tell me!"

"I..um..well-talk to Gerda!"

Elsa then quickly ran away, leaving an puzzle Anna left behind. Anna didn't hesitated to say "Okay. I'll talk to Gerda" She then head to where Gerda might be at

"Hey Gerda!"

"Yes Princess?"

"What are the birds and the bees?!"

"A-Anna?! What made you come to me about this?!"

"Elsa told me to come to you"

"WHAT?!"

Elsa heard this and quicken her pace to the stairs. Just as Elsa was about to make it up the stairs, she heard her name being called

"ELSA!"

Elsa winced for a second but slowly got up and headed to her certain punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?! REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW :D<strong>


	2. Sneak peek for chapter 2

**Hey guys! Let me tell you this, when I was writing this story I really wasn't intending to make an second part to this but when I saw all the comments, I said "Heck! Why not?!" So here's an little sneak peek to part 2 about when Elsa and Gerda have a chat :D**

* * *

><p>"Elsa can I speak to you privately" Gerda said through her clutch together teeth.<p>

Before Elsa gave her response, she was dragged by Gerda, who quickly responded to Anna by saying "Anna dear. We will be right back"

Without waiting for Anna's response, the two fled from the area.

Anna was left puzzled for minute but quickly shook it off and said "Okay!" As she went off into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Gerda and Elsa made it out the room and turn the corner. Gerda then check to see if Anna was around and about.<p>

When she was certain that Anna was nowhere in sight, she says quietly and sternly to Elsa "Care to explain what's the meaning of this?"

Elsa pretended as if she didn't know what Gerda was talking about "Of what?"

Gerda than gave Elsa an "you know what I'm talking about" look and Elsa gave her "No I don't what you're talking about" look in return.

"Elsa. I want you to tell Anna what she wants to know"

That got Elsa to speak out and judging from the way she look, Gerda knew she was going to be in for an handful.

"Wh-What?! Why me?! Can someone else tell her?! Can you tell her?! Did mother and father ever talked to her about this?! You think she should know that by now"

Gerda sighed as she put an reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder so that the young Queen will stop her rambling questions.

"Elsa you have to understand. Anna is an very intriguing and strange girl but you have to understand that she's also the same girl from 13 years ago Elsa. If she really wants to learn about this, what other person she can ask abut that then none other than her sister. You said that you want to be any use to Anna am I right? Now is your chance"

* * *

><p>Elsa looked at Gerda, she was completely speechless from what the older woman said that the only thing she could say was "Gerda.."<p>

Gerda then gave her an loving smile as she said "And also think of it as an punishment"

Elsa was confused "An punishment? For what?"

"For sending your sister to me about that topic" Gerda replied "How you know that my poor heart could take to see the look on her face as I explain that with her?" She stated dramatically as she put an hand over her heart for even more dramatic effect.

Elsa began to apologize quickly "I'm sorry Gerda. I wasn't thinking! I just did what any per-"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Don't want to hear it" Gerda said, cutting Elsa completely off while waving an finger at the young Queen. She then gave an mischievous grin "Good luck with the talk Elsa"

"Gerda!" Elsa shouted out to the older lady who went down the hallway. "Why me?!" Elsa whined as she began to pout.

"Why what Elsa?"

Startled, Elsa quickly spun around to see Anna, who was eating chocolate pudding.

"Anna!" Elsa said out in alarmed, she then tripped over her own feet.

* * *

><p><strong>SO HOWS THAT SNEAK PEEK? DON'T WORRY THE WHOLE THING WILL BE UPLOADED EITHER LATER ON TODAY OR TOMORROW! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait but I believe that this chapter is worth the wait :D**

* * *

><p><strong>"ELSA!"<strong>

Elsa shamefully walk down the hallway, heading to the kitchen. She can tell she really didn't want to face Gerda now by the way she call out for her but as Queen, she have to face the consequence of her actions. Well for some reason, she couldn't help but to blame Anna for all of this. When she made finally made her way to the kitchen, she stop herself from getting any further when she saw Anna getting scolded by Gerda.

"Honestly Anna. What made you come to me about such things like that?!"

Anna just shrug her arms and said "But Elsa told me to talk to you. Maybe it's because you're older and probably have experience about it"

"Oh gods..." Gerda said pale, looking like she could faint at any moment now.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, something then made Anna look up and saw Elsa standing there in the entrance.<p>

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she ran over to her sister, making Gerda look back at her as well.

Anna threw her arms around her sister and said "I'm so sorry Elsa!"

"It's fine Anna" Elsa respond while rubbing her head. Before any one of them got a chance to say something, they heard Gerda clearing her throat. The two sisters look at her, waiting patiently for her to respond. The older woman sigh heavily.

"Elsa can I speak to you privately" Gerda said through her clutch together teeth.

Before Elsa gave her response, she was dragged by Gerda, who quickly responded to Anna by saying "Anna dear. We will be right back"

Without waiting for Anna's response, the two fled from the area.

Anna was left puzzled for minute but quickly shook it off and said "Okay!" As she went off into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Gerda and Elsa made it out the room and turn the corner. Gerda then check to see if Anna was around and about.<p>

When she was certain that Anna was nowhere in sight, she says quietly and sternly to Elsa "Care to explain what's the meaning of this?"

Elsa pretended as if she didn't know what Gerda was talking about "Of what?"

Gerda than gave Elsa a "you know what I'm talking about" look and Elsa gave her "No I don't what you're talking about" look in return.

"Elsa. I want you to tell Anna what she wants to know"

That got Elsa to speak out and judging from the way she look, Gerda knew she was going to be in for a handful.

"Wh-What?! Why me?! Can someone else tell her?! Can you tell her?! Did mother and father ever talked to her about this?! You think she should know that by now"

Gerda sighed as she put a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder so that the young Queen will stop her rambling questions.

"Elsa you have to understand. Anna is a very intriguing and strange girl but you have to understand that she's also the same girl from 13 years ago Elsa. If she really wants to learn about this, what other person she can ask about that then none other than her sister. You said that you want to be any use to Anna am I right? Now is your chance"

* * *

><p>Elsa looked at Gerda, she was completely speechless from what the older woman said that the only thing she could say was "Gerda.."<p>

Gerda then gave her a loving smile as she said "And also think of it as a punishment"

Elsa was confused "An punishment? For what?"

"For sending your sister to me about that topic" Gerda replied "How you know that my poor heart could take to see the look on her face as I explain that with her?" She stated dramatically as she put a hand over her heart for even more dramatic effect.

Elsa began to apologize quickly "I'm sorry Gerda. I wasn't thinking! I just did what any per-"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Don't want to hear it" Gerda said, cutting Elsa completely off while waving a finger at the young Queen. She then gave a mischievous grin "Good luck with the talk Elsa"

"Gerda!" Elsa shouted out to the older woman who went down the hallway. "Why me?!" Elsa whine as she began to pout.

"Why what Elsa?"

* * *

><p>Startled, Elsa quickly spun around to see Anna, who was eating chocolate pudding.<p>

"Anna!" Elsa said out in alarmed, she then tripped over her own feet and fell hard on to the ground!

Anna was shock as well. She never seen Elsa slip on her own ice before. She was too good for that.

"Elsa! Are you alright?!" Anna said with worry.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just a little clumsy that's all" Elsa said with an awkward laugh as she got up on her own. She then quickly wave the ice away.

"So I take it that you want to know what the Birds and the Bees are huh?" Elsa said

"Yes ma'am!" Anna said proudly as she bow to the Queen. Elsa smile at her sister's eagerness.

"Well. You see. The Birds and the Bees are when a man and a woman..."

"Yeah. And?" Anna said, dragging the words out as she got drawn into the explanation. Elsa clears her throat before continuing

"Develop feelings for each other that they don't quite understand.."

"Okay"

"Then one day, they both go to the bedroom and.."

"And?"

Elsa then starts to blush a little before she continue "And they do...stuff"

"Stuff?"

"Yes stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff Anna!"

"Yeah but Elsa. Stuff can mean a lot of things like the stuffing that Gerda makes once in a while or stuff like the stuff Kristoff and Sven do together"

"Well.." Elsa was cut off by her pleading look

"Oh please tell me Elsa" Anna then gave the innocent look with her eyes "Come on Elsa. You know you can't resist"

* * *

><p>It's true, Elsa couldn't resist that look no matter how hard she try. It was the only weakness that Anna took advantage of since they were little. "Uhhh.." Elsa said as she try to come up with something.<p>

She look around to give a demonstration of what she mean. She then spotted an orange and a banana on the table. "Oh!" She said as she ran over to the two fruits "Ahh okay. Well-um-look at these two fruits"

"Okay" Anna said, unsure on where this is going.

"You see Anna-um-the orange is the woman-and-um-a man is the "

"Okay" Anna said, seeming like she understands "so what do they do?"

Elsa felt her face getting hotter. She didn't think that she would get to this far.

"Uhh-umm-they-uh-AH!"

The two fruits than froze in her hands instantly and broke apart!

"Whoa!" Anna yelp out as tiny ice shards explode all over place. Elsa totally felt straight embarrassed now. How stupid of her to lose control because of something so

"Wow Elsa.." Was Anna could say after that sudden outburst.

Elsa didn't waste no time to apologize to her sister about what just happen.

"I'm so sorry!" Elsa quickly apologize "That's not what I was tryi-"

Anna just burst out laughing which made the Queen slightly confuse

"W-What's so funny?"

"Because you're acting so funny" Anna pointed out as she continue laughing. Elsa felt so embarrass now. She then tries desperately to say without stuttering "So do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah!"

"You do?!" Elsa said in complete shock. She didn't even understand what she was saying.

"Uh huh"

"Okay then tell me"

"That men and women are like fruits!" Anna stated proudly. Elsa could only gawk at her. Is that really all Anna knew from all of this. She wanted to said something to her but suddenly found herself laughing.

"What's so funny Elsa?" Anna ask confusedly

"Oh. It's nothing Anna. Really you wouldn't get"

Anna try to study her sister's face, seeing if she's not hiding anything. When she couldn't find anything, she smile at her sister and gave her a big hug.

* * *

><p>"Okay and thanks Elsa for telling me what the Birds and the Bees are. You are truly the best Snow Queen Sister that I ever had"<p>

Elsa smiled at the fact of what Anna said. "Anna. I'll be your **only **Snow Queen Sister you have"

"Oh that's right. Silly me" Anna said as she knock her hand on her head.

"You are right about that"

"Yep and Elsa. You can stop blushing now"

"What?! I was blushing!" Elsa scream out as she instantly put her hands up to her face.

"Yep" Anna giggle

"When did it start?"

"When you start explaining the 'stuff'" Anna pointed out to her

"And you didn't say anything?!"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Because you look so cute when your face look like a tomato"

Elsa quickly turn away from her sister so she can avoid feeling more embarrass by her little sister. Anna smile at this and says to Elsa

"I'll see you later Elsa and thanks again"

"Your Welcome Anna"

Anna then ran out the room and down the hall. When Elsa knew she was gone, she let out a huge sigh of relief. "Now that was harder than being the Queen of this land" Elsa said she went over and pick up her falling book. "Now where was I?" Elsa said as she sat down on a chair and began to flip through the pages of her book.

* * *

><p>It was silent for a good few minutes until...<p>

"Hey Elsa?!" Anna yelled suddenly.

"Yes Anna?" Elsa said as she stop reading and drop her book again

"What's masturbation?!" Anna yelled back

Elsa's eyes widen and tiny icicles began to form from the ceiling due to her sudden panic! She then began to stutter again and felt herself blushing much more furiously.

"Well um uhhh" Elsa began to rack her brain for an answer. Finally, she got one! "Go ask Kai!" She exclaimed

Then, as if on cue, Kai comes walking pass and says to Elsa without batting an eye "I don't think so Your Majesty"

Elsa groan as she roll her eyes "But Kai! I-"

"ELSA! TELL ME!"

Elsa then look up and scream out

"WHY MEEEEEEEE?!"

* * *

><p>Her voice echoing for a thousand miles that it made its way to where Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were at. The three were on the highest mountain far from Arendelle when they heard the scream. It startle Sven at first, that he almost making him knock over Kristoff in the process.<p>

"Was that Elsa?" Olaf ask Kristoff as if he was looking for clarification from the mountain man.

"Yep and it looks like Anna wants to tell her about the birds and bees" Kristoff said as if he assume that what Elsa was screaming about.

He then says much quietly to himself "I'm sorry to say but it's better her than me" He remember Anna asking him before about it. It was really awkward for him to explain to her without acting like a complete fool.

A moment pass.

"I don't have birds...or bees" Olaf blurts out of nowhere

Kristoff and Sven look at the snowman before bursting out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA I GOT ADMIT THAT I HAVE LAUGH WHILE MAKING THIS CHAPTER! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter. So you guys let me know! Do you love this story or nah? Please review and have a great day and thanks for reviewing so far! :D<strong>


	4. Epilogue

**Hey you guys. When I finish the last chapter of The Birds and the Bees, I couldn't help but to throw an epilogue somewhere in there. So here we go :D**

* * *

><p>Night quickly descend on Arendelle, Kristoff and Sven just drop off Olaf before they made their way back to the trolls. They wave goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. Olaf quietly sneak into the castle, undetected by the guards. Elsa told him that he couldn't come into the castle because the fiasco he had caused when The King of DunBroch came to visit and when he saw the talking snowman, his response was like everyone else, he screamed and decapitated the poor snowman's head right off his body. However, he ignore that advice completely and came right in. As he was walking down the hall, he saw a light emitting from Elsa's room. Curious and noisy as we was, he crack open the door and peek his head in to see what was making the light. He then saw Elsa standing by the fire. She had a book in her hand that she look disgusted by before throwing it into the fire!<p>

"Now that solves one problem for me" Elsa said quietly as she watch the book burn in the fireplace. Now she doesn't have to worry about Anna asking her anymore 'Weird subjects' she didn't want to talk about with her. She smile at the thought in her head.

"Elsa?" A tiny voice ask.

Elsa was startle which cause her to ice a little where she stand. She turn around and saw the snowman standing in front of her door. "Olaf?! What are you doing here?!"

Olaf notice the ice underneath and began to be concern "Are you alright?" He ask ignoring the question all together.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Nothing to worry about haha!" Elsa answered quickly with an awkward smile on her face. But Olaf was not satisfied with the answer. He then made his way towards the fire!

Alarmed, Elsa warns him "Olaf stop! You melt!"

Olaf completely ignored her warning and stand in front of the fire. He then began to read some of the words off from the burning book.

"The Birds and the Bees?" He managed to read.

He then turn to Elsa and ask "Why are you burning the book?"

Elsa looked at him then furiously turn her head away from him so he can't see her blush.

"Is this what made you scream so loud?" Olaf asked

Elsa was shock! "How did y-?"

"You let it go with your screaming" Olaf mocked playfully.

"Oh.." Elsa was embarrassed now.

Olaf look at Elsa and smile "Well. I'm not Anna so you can tell me right?"

Elsa laugh at the curiosity of the snowman but for some reason she can't help but tell him anyway.

At that moment, Anna came out of her room to get a drink of water. As she was passing Elsa's room, she heard her say ''Fine. I'll tell you about the Birds and the Bees"

'Oh now she talks about it' Anna then began to listen intently as Elsa took a deep breath before explaining.

* * *

><p>"You see Olaf. The Birds and the Bees is a nice way to describe the attraction between a man and woman when they go to the bedroom together. See the man is like a bee and the woman is like a bird. The bee's job is to collect pollen and transfer it, demonstrating what the man's 'woohoo' does when it 'meets' the woman's 'mmhmm'. There's alot of stories people describe it. One is "when you discovered the tiny blue eggs in the robin's nest and I told you that wrapped in each shell was a baby robin that was growing there, kept warm by the mamma bird..." and the other is "Sometimes it is the wind which blows the pollen dust from one plant to the other, and sometimes it is the bees gathering honey from the flowers. As they suck the honey from the blossoms some of the plant dust sticks to their legs and bodies, and as they go to another plant in search of sweets this is rubbed off and so the parts of the father and mother plant get together and the seed is made fertile." Which soon makes them have a baby 9 months later.<p>

Elsa finished all together in one breath.

* * *

><p>Olaf was completely blown away by this sudden information! His eyes widen and Elsa felt her face get red. She was now starting to regret telling the snowman. Olaf look at Elsa and blinked "Elsa? Why is your face so red?"<p>

"Huh?" Elsa was taking back from this. She wasn't expecting Olaf to ask something so quickly especially after what she just told him.

"You don't remember what I just said?" Elsa ask, completely dumbstruck.

"Nope" Olaf plainly reply with a smile on his face.

Elsa felt a weight lifted from her. and chuckle slightly "Oh Olaf. You are so clueless!"

But unfortunately, that didn't apply to Anna at all!

* * *

><p>Anna couldn't believe it! 'And here I thought it was about A bird and a Bee getting to know each other more' Anna thought to herself. She was so traumatized from the real explanation that she didn't know she accidentally came in to the room. Both Elsa and Olaf quickly turn their heads with shock expressions as they simultaneously said "Anna?"<p>

Anna didn't say anything nor did she move from that spot. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. This made Elsa really concern, causing frost to creep around the walls.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Elsa ask nervously as she approach her younger sister.

Finally, Anna stammered out "Th-That's w-w-what it m-m-means?!"

"What do you mean An-" That's when Elsa gasp loudly as she soon came to realization "Oh my Gods! Anna, did-"

Elsa couldn't finish what she was saying because Anna suddenly pass out and fell to the ground.

"She heard!" Elsa exclaim out loud.

"Oh no! Anna!" Olaf exclaim loudly as well. He wanted to help Anna in any way possible but how? He then look up out the little cloud spurting out tiny snowflakes. He then got an idea!

"Here Anna! I have my flurry"

As soon as he took off his flurry, he started to melt rapidly! Elsa quickly place it back on his head. Olaf then chuckle at himself.

"On second thought. I take it back"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Now that's the end. Of everything of The Birds and the Bees. What do you guys suggest I do next! Let me know through review or inbox :D<strong>


	5. THE REAL LAST PART

**Hey guys! I know I said that the last chapter will be the last chapter but I lied! LOL. I actually read some reviews and saw that they want to see what happens next after what happen with Anna in the last chapter and I'm here to give it to you :D**

* * *

><p>Anna was never the same after she heard what Elsa said to Olaf that night. Now it made her like she was a zombie to everyone by the way she acted the next day. Here is how.<p>

**At Breakfast**

"And then I said, 'I don't have a skull or bones'" Olaf joked, causing everyone to roar with laughter. Well expect Anna, who still look like she seen a ghost but no one seem to notice. "Oh my for a snowman, you sure know how to keep others entertain" Gerda complimented which made Olaf giggle. "Well Elsa made me so that must make me cooler than ice" Olaf winked at Gerda and Kai. "No way Olaf, I'm the coolest that the cold doesn't bother me" Elsa argued. "Yes Elsa but you just need to learn to let it go" Olaf joked with her, causing Kai and Gerda to burst out laughing. Elsa pouted as she folded her arms. "I have to admit that was pretty funny, right Anna?" Elsa said as she look at her sister who still haven't touch her food or made a sound of any kind. "Anna?" She said again, this time getting the rest's attention. Still no response. "Maybe she doesn't know how to talk" Olaf pointed out to them. Everyone just looked at him.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kristoff<strong>

Elsa felt a little worried when Anna didn't speak at all during breakfast. Hopefully, Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff, will find a way to get her back to her old self. Elsa told Kristoff what she had plan and he went along with it for the sake of Anna. When everyone gathered, Elsa proudly announces "Okay everyone! We are going to have a snowball fight!"

Everyone exclaims in excitement. Expect Anna of course. Everyone quickly got in to their place while grabbing a handful of snow in their hands. Elsa and Kristoff notice Anna just out there in plain view. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Haha! Heads up Anna!" Elsa warned as Kristoff got a snowball ready in his hand.

"Get ready!" Kristoff yelled as he threw the snowball full force at her. Anna simply focus on the incoming snowball heading her way. Kristoff and Elsa waited to see what she will do.

**SPLAT**

The snowball made contact with Anna's face! Anna didn't say anything or do anything that was considered Anna like. Well, she did drop to the ground with her eyes bug out! Elsa and Kristoff exchange glances with each other in concern."Well, that's considered Anna like right?" Kristoff pointed out to her.

Okay, now Elsa was worried.

* * *

><p>Anna's act even got worse when they were at a meeting. The Kings and Queens all gather together to come up with a treaty that will help their lands prosper.<p>

"So I believe we came to an agreement Your Majesty?" One of the Kings asked in readiness for the answer.

Elsa nodded as she was about to confirm it. "Yes me and my beloved sister agree to-

"MASTURBATION!" Anna screamed out of nowhere! Elsa's eyes widen in shock and everyone exchange confuse and awkward glances with each other before looking back at the Princess.

Anna then silently excused herself as she made her way for the door. Everyone' s attention went from Anna to straight for Elsa.

Elsa cringe a little from the stares and ice began to creep a little on the floor but she manage to get that under control quickly. She then politely got up and bowed to the Kings and Queens and said "Sorry about that. Give me a second" She then made her way to the door.

Once she went out the door, she saw Anna staring blankly ahead. Elsa couldn't help but to see how creepy Anna was acting but didn't let it stop her from advancing to her sister. The minute she was face to face with her, Elsa sigh before she spoke "Look. Anna. I suppose now you want me to explain masturbation?" Elsa then took in a deep breath and began "Well, it's when-"

Anna quickly snap back to reality and cut Elsa straight off "Ah Ah Ah! I'm not trying to hear that Elsa! Not hearing it! I'm sorry that I overheard the conversation with Olaf and I wish never bring that up! Nor found the book!" She suddenly confessed as she ran away from her sister.

Elsa was left with an confused look but went in to a relax one once she figure what Anna was talking about. "I guess she knows. My job is done" She smiles in , Olaf shows up with a questioning look on his face. Elsa took notice of this and asked "What's wrong Olaf?"

Olaf looks at her and says "Elsa? What is cu-"

Elsa's eyes widen hugely. Olaf didn't have to finish his statement as she know what he was going to say. She then look up to the sky and scream "NOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now that's the official end! I hope you guys like this story much as I wrote it :D Also, stay tune for a new update on the Frozen Bloopers and Random Outtakes<strong>


End file.
